


Happy Halloween

by yorit1



Series: sterek week [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Stiles and Derek take their daughter trick or treating and after that, they have a party with the pack.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984933
Kudos: 16





	Happy Halloween

Stiles was excited it was his favourite day of the year. Halloween. He loved going trick or treating, and he loved the parties that happened after. There were just so many fun things to do. Being in a pack of the supernatural made it all the more special. The pack were going to dress up as themselves as a joke. Derek is dressing up as the significant Alpha and Stiles as red riding hood. The party would be only the adults with the grandparents watching the children. They were going trick or treating with their daughter Lexi, and Stiles was so excited to go as well.   
Lexi was Dressing as a pup wolf, and she was so excited. She loved the wolfy side of her family and was excited to celebrate it on Halloween. Stiles was helping her paint her face, and she loved it.   
“Rawr Daddy,” Lexi said.   
“You are the cutest pup, princess.” Stiles cooed.   
“Daddy, we ready to go?”   
“Yes, let’s go. Are you excited to go trick or treating?” Stiles asked.   
“I think you are more excited to be going trick or treating than our six-year-old,” Derek said.   
Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, and they all laughed. They had a bucket and Stiles little basket for gathering the treats.   
They stop in front of the first house, their neighbours, who love Lexi and will probably give her lots of candy. They also know Stiles and will probably give him some as well.   
“Trick or treat,” Lexi said as they stopped in front of the Marshall’s house.   
“Oh, Lexi you are such an adorable little wolf. Here this is from us, and I’m sure your daddies won’t mind.” Mrs Marshal said as she put a bunch of peanut butter cups into Lexi’s bag. “These are for you, Stiles.” She said as she put some in Stiles’s basket.   
“Thank you, Mrs Marshall,” Lexi said in her sweetest voice.   
They continued to trick or treat around their block, and Lexi got a lot of candy. They were at their final stop for the evening grandpas house.   
“Grandpa trick or treat?” Lexi asked.  
“What do you want Lexi?” the Sherriff asked.   
“I want brownies and popcorn and to watch a movie.”   
“Okay, we will do that and here are some M&M for the meantime add them to your collections. We will watch the movie soon.   
“Dad, are you sure you are okay with having her tonight?” Stiles asked.   
“Why wouldn’t I be. I get to spend time with my favourite little granddaughter. You two should have fun too.”  
“Stiles had fun getting all that candy trick or treating,” Derek teased.   
“Shut it you.” Stiles teased back. The two of them looked at each other in a fond way that showed how much they loved each other.   
“Lexi come say by to your daddies.” The Sheriff called Lexi down.   
“Bye daddy, bye dad, I love you,” Lexi said as she kissed each one of her daddies on their cheek.   
“By princess Ill miss you,” Stiles said as he hugged her close.   
When they were done hugging Stiles got up, and Derek walked them up to the door. They had to get some things prepared before the whole pack came for the party. As the Alpha couple of the pack, it was their responsibility to have this get together. 

It was an hour later, and the hose was ready for the pack to come over. Stiles did some baking, and the unique alcohol was out. The pack were also each bringing some particular food or drink so that the party would be complete. Stiles had the brownies and cupcakes out and cooling. They were orange and black and looked cool. Derek also made some cool Halloween themed drinks. They had some candy mixing bowls out. They also had some pumpkins that they wanted to see who could make the scariest.   
“Happy Halloween,” Scott and Allison said as they entered the house. They were carrying some special Halloween pumpkin cookies and some nice jello shots. They all looked so festive, and Stiles was ready for the party to begin.   
Next to show up were Erica and Boyd, they had some spooky cake and lots and lots of vodka. She got it special, and they were going to have fun tonight.   
“We are all getting drunk tonight?” Erica yelled excitedly.   
“Is that a promise Catwoman.”  
“It is batman.”  
Kira and Malia and Lydia showed up next. Lydia made sure that she brought everything they would need to have an excellent party.   
Jackson, Ethan, Liam, Theo and Aiden were the last to show up at the party.  
“Let the party begin,” Erica let out. “Shots.”  
Everyone got some shots and started drinking them. The alcohol was flowing freely, and everyone was also enjoying the treats.   
“Now that everyone is drunk enough let us carve the pumpkins. Most creative pumpkin wins.” Stiles said.  
“They were all egging each other on to see who could carve the best pumpkin while drunk. They were all laughing and having a good time which was what was most important.   
“Erica wins this round with a pumpkin battpenis,” Stiles announced,  
“Whohoo. Bat penis for the win.” Erica cheered. “More shots.”  
They all did some jello shots, and Stiles also made sure that they were eating the baked goods that were out so that they would not get sick. Stiles was pack mom, and he took his responsibilities very seriously.   
“Now to the next competition who has the scariest story. The scariest creature that they have encountered and what has happened. I’ll start. One Time this wendigo was coming to attack me, I was alone in the woods at midnight, and none of you was with me. I could not access my spark, and I did not have my bat. I needed to figure a way for him not to eat me, and all I had was my wit. I just ran and ran hoping to get to some light. And then I saw it—the swallowing tree. Now I just had to lore the wendigo there so that the tree would stop it. I took off my jacket near it and masked my sent into the tree. The wendigo went by the tree, and the tree took care of it until I had time to flee and get back into my jeep and run away.” Stiles said. “Okay, who’s next?”  
They all went around and shared a scary story of something that had happened to them. While most of them were settled down and had children, they still experienced scary things.   
“I think Stiles story was the scariest.” Scott voted.   
“I agree.”  
“Okay, Stiles had the scariest story. As the victor, you get to chose what you will take a shot off and get to pick a special treat from the bowl.”   
Stiles chose his special treat. And now they were just going to have music play and have people enjoy the food and the company.   
Stiles went and sat on Derek and nuzzled his cheek into Derek’s chest. Stiles loved how big and strong Derek was he was the perfect alpha.   
“I’m the perfect Alpha, am I?” Derek asked teaing.   
‘Shit did I say that out loud. I must be drunker.’  
“Here eat this. You spend all the time taking care of others, but I need to look out for you little red.” Derek said as he handed Stiles water and a cupcake to absorb some of the alcohol in the system.   
“This was a great party Stiles. Thanks for doing this, you are the best.” Scott thanked him and hugged Stiles close.   
They all left after that. Stiles leaned into Derek.  
“Bed we will clean in the morning,” Stiles said.   
“Okay, little red, let’s go up to bed.” Derek carried Stiles up to bed. Stiles was nuzzling into Derek. Derek dumped Stiles into bed, and Stiles passed out as soon as he was in bed.   
“Love you, Derek.”   
“Love you too.” Derek said and left Stiles to sleep it off. This has been a great Halloween.


End file.
